


Educational

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Wil is torn between watching Eretria or giving her privacy when he stumbles upon her masturbating. Eretria however doesn't mind the voyeurism at all.





	Educational

Wil didn't mean to catch Eretria in the act. He'd gone to fetch some water and when he came back Eretria was sat on the ground. She was leaning back against a tree trunk, eyes half-shut, legs bent at the knees and splayed open, one hand inside her trousers.

He swallowed, unable to tear his gaze away though he knew he should.

"You like what you see Ohmsford?" She hadn't opened her eyes or slowed her movements in the least.

"Um."

"I don't mind an audience," Eretria said with the hint of laughter in her tone. Her body moved, tipping forward slightly, buttocks lifting from the ground as her breathing quickened.

Wil stayed where he was, torn between watching, leaving, and joining in. He tried to control himself and keep his hands above his waist.

It was a different experience to see an orgasm this way. Definitely real, not the pretence he'd heard some women would enact to stroke the male ego. And his whole attention was on Eretria and her reaction, not on his part of a sexual act. It was educational.

Yes, Wil told himself as Eretria licked once at her lips and began tidying her clothing, he'd only been watching because he could learn from her. And later maybe they could put some of his new knowledge into practice.


End file.
